Nightly Checkup
by EatingClouds
Summary: Oneshot with our favorite Vigilante walking in on Daniel.  RorxDan


HIII! Just taking a brake from 'Fast Reader' but with the weekend coming up I will be able to finish and submit a new chapter then.

But for now, here's my FAVORITE pairing that was typed up soo sloppily for a friend and in hopes this will spark more fandom for this pairing. But seriously, it needs to be beta'd and changed thoroughly.

However, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rorschach's body was paralyzed. From the moment he walked into the nest he felt something wrong and knew something was going to change drastically. But when he walked into the workshop and went up the stairs, he still felt inclined to continue no matter what.<p>

The Underboss had recently gotten out of prison and was on the streets with this his gang of juvenile delinquents. Of course he would face him and of course he will win but he knew that doing it alone was out of the question. Nite Owl II or Daniel Dreiberg, would always be by his side no matter what, and keeping that thought in the back of his mind was comforting.

Going up stairs to the more 'settling' part of the house felt like an unwanted compromise he had to take part of. Daniel was open to everything and when he unmasked in front of him he turned away in respect in hope he would understand his mistake. But naïve Daniel just chuckled and told him he trusted him. Pure Daniel trusted him.

Upstairs smelt highly of Dreiberg. Clean of the filth outside his door and the purest part of the city to Rorschach. The kitchen was spotless like his gloves, moving to the living room he noticed the same condition. But to his surprise, no Daniel. It didn't bother him, scenarios like this was common, so he took his time rummaging through the cupboards for something to eat.

Satisfied with a can of corn, he moved around looking for a pen and paper, hoping that he could make a 'mysterious' escape before Daniel came home with a sketchy note claiming his appearance. As he was skimming over some junk mail he heard a soft creak upstairs. He closed the drawers he left open and started for the main rooms. Rorschach made sure to keep his presence invisible, it was what he did best.

A door was cracked open and a dim light showed through. Quiet to keep every step hidden he held his breath to hear any suspicious movement from the room. As he reached for the knob a stifled groan is heard inside and Rorschach freezes. Alarmed that Daniel might be hurt he peaks inside the room and sees the brunet…nude.

Nausea and panic shot through his body like a bullet but not as fast as his hormones. He pulled back to cover his fabric covered mouth to control a gasp. His heart was beating faster than he thought possible and it doubled when he heard a breathy mewl. Anxiety wracked through his body as he took a slow step to the open door and peaked around for another look.

The blankets tented over his knees, spread apart from the looks of it. He could see his torso lift from the mattress, arching to where Rorschach could see his bare chest. Rorschach bit back a groan and began to rut against his own hand trying to fight against the indecency. He was about to turn away when he heard flap of cloth from inside. He looked around the door again and saw the blankets pushed off the bed.

He could see everything. Daniel was on his back with both hands down south fondling everything. He whined low in his throat when a finger began to push against his the slit on his head.

Rorschach was lured into the room, every step was like a whisper against the rug and stopped near the edge of the bed. The brunet cringing and curling on the bed was to distracted to have heard or seen him enter so Rorschach continued to watch.

His hands were quick and rough, making Rorschach question his movements, they were too erratic for someone like Daniel. He also noticed how he paid close attention to the underside of his cock and seemed to appreciate every stroke he made there. Rorschach's eyes moved up his body and took in every detail of his chest rising and falling and while roaming the blushed body he saw his nipples were peaked. Again, Rorschach applied pressure to the tent of his pants.

The next thing he examined was Daniel's face. The vigilante held back a shudder at the thought of him bringing Daniel to that kind of hot fever, eyes lidded to make intimate contact with his as he rammed- No, no, no, NO! Cant, not of Daniel.

"Mmf!...Ha..Aaah!..-Gahd…"

Daniel's brown strands were like ripples on his face, sliding from his forehead when he let out a loud moan.

"Enk-…" A leather glove was quick to cover his mouth as he pull back into the shadows. Daniel didn't seem to have noticed because he began to pump harder and started to moan louder. Rorschach had to leave, he wouldn't be able to look at Daniel the same way if he was to watch him release, watch him indulge in sins.

"Ohhh please!...Please...R-Rorschaaach~"

Rorschach snapped. Turning around he walked up to the edge of the bed and watched. Nite Owl was not only pumping himself he was circling his entrance slowly, occasionally teasing himself by pressing in. His eyebrows were slanted in a pleading gesture as his thumb went over his head until he thrusted in the first digit.

Over and over again, with every finger fuck, he'd mumble Rorschach's name. It was to the point to where Rorschach's body betrayed him and got down on his knees for a better view. Daniel twisted roughly, bringing in three more fingers to abuse his hole.

The noises the brunet was making was too much. Rorschach pulled up his mask and yanked out the fingers, ignoring the surprised sounds from above him, he pulled forward and began to tongue the rim.

Shock ran up Dan, no one could break into his house this randomly and sneak into his room this quietly. Dan got on his elbows, moaning and shuddering from each passing lick, to see Rorschach on his knees pleasuring him. He was going to question him until that tongue thrusted inside.

"Haa~Haa~ G-go riiight!" Rorschach did, applying pressure there briefly before moving up to his balls. He stretched his tongue over the soft skin and sucked it, earning him a shudder of approval. Down south Rorschach unzipped his pants, fighting off the morals and sins running through his head, and stroked up.

Daniel pushed him back to stare at the mask. Rorschach had a string of saliva running from his lip to between his thighs.

"Wha-why?" He asked as he was being pushed back against the pillows when Rorschach crawled on top of him. He shimmied down against the hardness beneath him, grinding forward watching Dan's eyes flicker before he closed them in bliss.

"Crying my name." He bent over, placing his forehead against the others. "Why?"

Daniel turned away ashamed, unwilling to tell Rorschach how he felt and how bad it affected him, even though it was obvious.

"I-I don't know…"

"Know. Talk." The masked man licked up the jaw line while pulling down his pants in the process.

Daniel looked between their bodies and saw both of their erections rubbing against each other.

"I'm sorry, I- you don't have to-"

"Hurm. Too late." As he says this he grabs under the owl's knees and forces them to his chest. He bent over the Nite Owl and hitched his ass higher for a better position. "Panted name, sullied it." He grinded slowly inside, was loving the high noises eliciting from below him and becoming hungrier from the sounds.

"Oh god!" The first pound was perfect. The angle, the reaction, everything. Their bodies were in unison with every pound. Rorschach leaned forward licking a nipple watching Daniel go over the edge.

"Oh hell!"

"You surprised me…" Dan snuggled closer to the freckled chest, trying to find a comfortable position before going off to sleep.

"hrm…"

"I mean…I thought you wouldn't approve or y'know…be sexually-"

"Assume to much Daniel." He played with the brown locks and settled into the warm covers close to unconsciousness until Daniel started talking again.

"I'm sorry, it's just the way you talk and-"

"Go to sleep."

"Yeah, yeah okay…"

* * *

><p>SO MANY MISTAKES.<p>

REVIEW PLEASE 3


End file.
